


I Riden Så

by Ulfrsmal



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [47]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulfrsmal/pseuds/Ulfrsmal
Summary: Sihtric, Finan, and Uhtred ride gently through the grove and share some kisses.
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	I Riden Så

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a traditional Norse song; I prefer [the version by Gjallarhorn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MPR56PXiLqY). The song is extremely pretty, but not exactly happy; I went with ambience more than lyrics for this one.

The day had dawned brilliant and rainless, a luxury in Northumbria. That’s exactly why Uhtred had prompted Sihtric into choosing his best three horses and saddling them; a black stallion for Uhtred, a bay mare for Finan, and a younger horse for Sihtric. Together, they exited the city’s walls and rode into the forest nearby, watched by the hunting falcons that Uhtred’s household guards had let loose as they surpassed the last door.

Finan seemed to be made of smiles and good humour; he joked and laughed with Uhtred, poking fun at Sihtric’s more silent self until he, too, erupted in gorgeous bouts of laughter. Uhtred watched them with gleaming eyes, his heart painfully tight yet so incredibly full of fire and love at the same time. His stallion shared his good mood, for it jumped ahead all on its own, catching Uhtred by surprise and prompting him to gasp. Finan gave another boisterous chuckle at that, spurring his mare to try and catch up to the stallion’s wild flight. Sihtric worried he would be lost and left behind, and so he ordered his own horse forth as well.

The forest opened into an inviting grove, the dawning sun coming in from in between the thin linden-trees in sheer radiance. It lighted Uhtred’s hair with a glow that Finan could only describe as _heavenly_ , as blasphemous as such a thought might have been taken as by many of his fellows Christians. Sihtric, however, held no such reservations; his Heathen beliefs allowed him a wider berth to voice these sweet thoughts aloud. Uhtred answered to him in kind, for he was a Heathen too, and thus unbounded by the delicacies that so often held Finan’s tongue back from regaling them with compliments. Still, there was nothing to regret about that; Finan had already demonstrated to them in detail that there were other situations in which his tied tongue could be put to good use, and he simply preferred to show his devotion through actions, rather than through words.

Sihtric caught up with them long after Finan had reached Uhtred’s side; his horse, though beautiful, was slightly smaller still, not nearly as powerful as the war-stallion he’d purposefully chosen for his Lord to ride. He should probably not demonstrate favouritism between his two lovers, for these things often can lead to disaster, but Sihtric knew he was safe. Finan detested to ride on a stallion’s back; too stubborn, he said, too prone to run off after a pretty mare and desert its rider in favour of a tumble in the hay. Uhtred had teased him right back, taking that last Irish remark as an invitation to point out that, yes, hay is not the most comfortable thing to lay on, would you not prefer to lay on my quarters’ furs instead?

Finan received Sihtric with opened arms and a playful jest to make him blush. The colour suited him; it took some ice off his angular factions, making him appear aflame, lighted up from the inside out. Uhtred complimented him with a warm gaze and an even warmer sentence, trying his best to steal the colour away from Sihtric through the searing kiss he gave him. Finan had to grab at the back of Uhtred’s collar to put him back into his saddle, for his stallion had moved away from Sihtric’s while Uhtred was still leant up into the air, chasing Sihtric’s sweet flavour and sweeter moans.

Laughter and unbridled fun accompanied them as they rode gently through the grove, fully enjoying the warmth of the rising sunrays and sharing their adoration freely, for once utterly unbounded by any and all obligations.


End file.
